The Builder's Sister
by MisselthwaiteManor
Summary: The new greenie got sent up in the box like all the ones before him. The only difference was that it wasn't a 'him'. Diana is sent into the Glade where she is reunited with her brother, Gally, but she also meets the other boys in the Glade. To say the least, the teens were immediately infatuated with her, but she can only have one. Which boy will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

I open my eyes groggily.

 _Where… where am I?_

My back is against cold metal, the grate biting into my butt. I am in a box. There is no light, other than the blinking red one on the other side of this contraption. Peering around I notice crates with red, spray painted words pointing diagonally. _WICKED._

 _Who the heck is WICKED?_

I start to panic. My breathing comes out in short pants.

 _Keep it together…. Keep it together… what's my name? Why can't I remain anything?_

The box comes to a halt, throwing me forward. I scramble to the corner.

 _Diana. That_ is _my name._

Suddenly, the light of a thousand suns is burning my eyes and voices erupt from above me.

"Wonder if the greenie klunked his pants."

"Nah, I bet he's crying for mommy."

"Hope greenbean is a slicer, we could use another"

A boy jumps down into the metal contraption. He has ruffled, dirty blond hair and brown eyes that look like chocolate.

 _Did I just think that a guy I don't know has chocolate eyes. Dear God, I'm messed up in the head._

"Hey greenie, I'm Newt. Now, get up. You can't stay here forever," Newt introduces in a British accent.

I look up and meet his eyes.

"You're… you're a girl," he gasps.

"Umm… yes?" I respond uncertainly.

"Shuck," he mutters and runs his right hand through his hair.

"Hey, Newt! What's the hold up?" a voice inquires from above.

"It's a girl," he shouts.

It gets quiet for a moment, then it explodes into chatter.

"It's a GIRL?"

"Is she hot?"

"I call dibs."

"SHUT THE SHUCK UP!" an authoritative voice orders.

Apparently this guy is respected around here.

"Newt, bring her up here," respected guy says, no, more like orders.

Newt looks at me with a questioning look in my eyes. I slowly rise to my feet, leaning back against the wall for support. I take and step forward, staggering I fail to remain balanced. I would've fell on my face, had it not been for Newt's lean arm that snaked around my waist and pulled me against him.

I feel my face redden as I meet his eyes, he's blushing too.

"We, uh, we should, uh, go up there," he mumbles and I nod, "You should hold onto that rope and they'll pull you up."

I untangle myself from Newt's arms and grab the frayed rope and putting my foot in the loop.

"Pull her up!" Newt shouts to the people above.

The rope is pulled upwards. When I can reach the top of the box, I clutch the edge and lift myself out of the box, immediately landing in a crouch. I move my legs slowly until I am standing up.

I take time to observe my surroundings, there are enormous, cement walls enclosing us on each side, otherwise it looks like a little village. There are fifty to sixty people are gathered around me, and they are all boys.

 _Where are the other girls? Am I the only girl here? Why are they all looking at me like I am a piece of meat?_

I begin to understand when a boy, about six foot with brown eyes and jet black hair, reaches to touch my chest.

"Touch me and you won't have any fingers to try again," I say venomously.

The boy recoils in shock, I'm not sure if it is because of what I said or the fact that I spoke. He slowly reaches forward and I narrow my eyes.

"I don't recommend you to do that, she probably would cut off your fingers, and she can do it with a variety of weapons," a familiar voice warns.

I scan the crowd for the person who spoke, then I see him.

"Gally!" I exclaim as I scramble over to him. I throw my arms around his neck and embrace him. He wraps his arm around waist and chuckles.

"Gally, who is the girl and how do you know her?" authoritative voice asks.

I turn and see he's a seventeen or eighteen year old African-American. He's dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

Realizing I have no idea what I'm wearing, I look down. I'm wearing a longsleeve shirt with gray and white stripes, black joggers, and high top converse that have gray and white zigzags.

"You worthless shanks get the pleasure of meeting my baby sister, Diana," Gally replies.

The African-American holds out his arms. "Well, Diana, welcome to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 2

**Diana's POV:**

"The Glade?" I inquire.

"The Glade." he nods. "By the way, the name's Alby, I'm the leader of this shuckin' place. You will learn everything you need to know on the tour."

I bob my head and take the chance to look at my surroundings. There are four enormous openings in the even bigger walls that encompass this area. There is a shack with animals enclosed in a pen near it. There is also a building that looks like a house. Cots are hung from multiple trees and there are blankets that lie in the grass.

"Alright, everyone back to work!" hollers Alby.

Grumbling and groaning comes from the male adolescents, but they all slowly go back to work. Except for Newt, Gally, and Alby.

Alby looks at Gally. "I'll go ahead and take the greenbean for the tour, the runners'll be back soon."

Gally nods and turns towards me. "Go ahead, Diana."

Alby and I begin to walk around the green expanse of my new home.

"No questions until the end, greenie."

I bob my head.

"Over here is the Bloodhouse, that's where what we call Slicers work there, they raise and kill animals which are sent to the kitchen." he points at where the kitchen apparently is. "And the Cooks make the food for us to eat. Beside the Bloodhouse are the Gardens, the Track-Hoes work there.

"There is the Homestead. The Keepers, which are the people in charge of each job, have rooms in there. The Med-Jacks, our doctors, are in there, too," he informs.

The Homestead is basically a house, I'm surprised that it is in such great shape for a building with only teenage boys to take care of it.

"The Builders, which your brother is in charge of, build and repair anything we need. There are also Baggers, they guard the door and bury bodies, and Sloppers, they do the cleaning. Oh, and they're are Runners, they run the maze and map it out."

I simply nod while observing the concrete walls encompassing us.

 _Wonder where the doors lead. I probably won't get an answer._

"We have three rules here in the Glade and here they are; never attack another Glader, do your part, and don't go out into the maze. We may add another rule that's don't mess with the girl. The final part of your tour will be in the morning, Newt will take you for that part. Any questions?"

I look at him in the eye. "Why greenie?"

Alby stares at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"Out of all the options to choose from, you guys go with _greenie_?"

Alby bursts into laughter. "Out of all the questions to ask, you ask about our word choice." he shakes his head in amusement. "Most greenbeans would ask about the maze."

"All these 'greenbeans' were boys, gender really makes the difference."

He just smiles. "I guess so."

When I look at the maze doors, people are running out of them. I catch a glimpse of black hair.

"I have one more question, who's the guy with perfect hair?" I inquire.

Alby sees who I'm looking at and doubles over in laughter. Tears streak down his face.

People look over at us as I stand with bewildered expression and Alby's struggling to gain composure.

When he gains his composure, he wipes his eyes and says, "I'm going to really like you."

"Thank you."

He glances at me and shakes his head. "It's about time for dinner, let's go."

We make our way to where they eat, there is a line with-you guessed it- boys. I stand by Alby, trying to ignore all the stares I'm getting. Alby notices my discomfort.

"Stop staring shanks!"

Immediately, everyone looks away.

I grab a plate and walk up to the cook, a tall African-American with some stubble.

"You must be the new girl everyone is talking about," he starts, "I'm Frypan."

"Hello, I'm Diana," I greet with a smile.

Frypan puts spaghetti and garlic bread on my plate.

"Thank you," I say.

"Your welcome, Diana." he smiles.

I look around for seat. Gally and Newt are waving at me to sit by them. I go over and plop down between them, Perfect Hair is sitting across from Newt and Alby sits down across from me.

"I've got to tell you guys about greenie's tour," Alby starts.

"Really? What'd she do?" Gally asks.

"She is the first greenie ever to ask no questions during the tour. And she only asked two questions at the end, neither had anything to do with the maze, the Creators, or any of the normal stuff."

"What'd she ask?"

"Why we called the new people greenie. Minho you'll want to listen to this one, she said, and I quote, 'Who's the guy with the perfect hair'," Alby tells them.

They all laugh hard.

"What? No one can have that perfect hair," I say defensively.

This just makes them laugh even harder.

When they don't stop after five minutes, I grab my plate and look around for a new seat. All the tables appear to be mostly full, except one that only has one little chubby kid with curly hair. I decide that he looks lonely is I'm going to sit with him.

I walk over to him. "Hello, I'm Diana. Can I sit here?"

He looks at me in surprise. "Here? You want to sit here with me?"

I nod my head. "I'd like to."

"Of course you can sit by me," he says enthusiastically.

I sit down beside him and he introduces himself, "My name is Chuck."

"Nice to meet you Chuck."

We chat and laugh the whole time I'm sitting there.

Some kid with black hair walks over to us. "Hey girl, you want come sit with us?"

"No thank you."

"You can't really enjoy sitting by Chunk."

"I quite enjoy sitting by him actually," I argue.

"But-"

"Keep your mouth closed, you lower the IQ of the whole Glade when you open it," I cut him off.

His jaw drops. All the boys start laughing at my insult.

The flustered egotistical idiot walks away back to his table in shame.

Chuck starts laughing even harder.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Chuck nods his head.

Alby, Newt, Minho, and Gally walk over to Chuck and I's table and sit down.

"Hey, you guys have to get up," I order.

"Why?" Minho asks.

"Because this is the cool kids table and you guys don't fit the bill. Except you, Alby, you can stay."

"Ha!" Alby boasts.

Gally makes a grab for my garlic bread. I embed my fork millimeters from his hand.

"Not today Satan," I say.

"Why am I Satan?" Gally asks.

"You have Satan's eyebrows."

The boys are set in another round of mirth. Except for Gally, he just scowls at me.

I stuff the garlic bread in my mouth and stand up to put my plate where everyone else was putting there's. I wander out of the 'cafeteria' and turn back to where Alby, Minho, Newt, Gally, and Chuck are standing behind me. "What else is happening tonight?"

"We're going to have a bonfire as a way to celebrate the greenbean, which happens to be you," Newt informs me.

I nod. Whelp. Looks like I have nothing to do until the bonfire.

* * *

"Hey Diana, try some of my special homemade drink," Gally offers, holding up a cup with some nasty looking liquid in it.

I take it from his hand and sniff it. My nose wrinkles at pungent scent.

"No thank you," I decline.

We started the bonfire party roughly fifteen minutes ago and most of the boys are already drunk.

 _Idiots._

I just sit here, alone and on a log, watching the other boys fight. Gally kicks their butts, he's apparently the all time winner.

"Hey Diana!" I glance up and see Chuck calling to me from in the circle around my brother. "You should verse Gally!"

The boys hoot their agreement.

I shrug, standing up and making my way to the circle. The boys part like the Red Sea, making way for me. I position myself opposite from my brother.

"The rules are basic. Stay in the circle as longer than ten seconds and try to push your opponent out of the circle. You're going down, little sis," Gally claims.

"Whatever you say, brother."

Gally lunges forward. I get in a crouch, sticking my left leg out in front of Gally and my body away from him. He trips over my leg, thus landing him outside of the circle. The Gladers are silent for a moment before cheering loudly at my victory. I curtsy.

"I thought you were supposed to stay inside the circle for over ten seconds Gally?" I inquire cockily.

He grunts and mutters something as he gets up, dusting off his shirt and pants.

"Let's call it a night shanks," Alby yells then glances at me, "and shankette."

The boys go to their hammocks that are hanging in the trees, leaving Gally, Newt, Alby, Minho, and I.

"Where am I sleeping?" I ask, "I don't exactly trust the boys to not try anything."

They ponder this for a moment before Gally speaks up, "She can share a room with me."

Alby nods. "That'll do for now."

We make our way to the Homestead. I go into Gally's room where he throws a pillow and a few blankets at me.

"You can sleep on the floor."

"What if I wanted to sleep on the bed?"

"Well, you're not."

I sigh shaking my head before unceremoniously flopping on the floor. I put the pillow under my head and yank the covers on top of me, then I sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diana's POV:**

"Greenbean, wake up."

"No," I reply pulling the covers over my eyes. I'm not a morning person.

"Diana, I need to show you something so you can either get up on your own or I can carry you."

I groan and sit up. I rub my eyes and come face to face with Newt. I turn to see Gally sprawled across his bed, snoring up a storm.

"Come on, Greenie."

I get up and follow Newt out of Gally's room. We exit the Homestead and make our way across the sea of sleeping Gladers, trying not to step on them. We make our way to a wooden door. Newt opens the door and I follow him up the stone stairs to a tower with a window. There's nothing outside of it.

"Give it a sec, it'll show up," Newt informs.

What will show up?

Before I can ask, a mechanical whirring is heard. I look out the window and see a partly mechanical and partly animal creature making its way towards us. I move closer to the window.

All of the sudden, the creature jumps towards us. Its body slaps against the structure before landing on the ground and scurrying away.

I turn towards Newt, he's looking at me in awe.

"You didn't flinch."

I bob my head, still confused.

"Everyone flinches, some people even faint. Yet, you didn't. Why?"

I shrug in response.

"Well, those monsters are called Grievers, they live in the maze," he informs me.

I nod in understanding.

"Let's get you to the showers before the other boys wake up."

I nod and follow Newt. While we're walking, we see Alby jogging towards us holding a sparkly blue backpack.

"We found this in the box. It's yours."

I take the bag from him and open it. There is mostly clothes and there are two pairs of shoes. There's also a bottle. I lift it up, it says 'One pill a month, stops the menstrual cycle'.

"Yes!" I cheer, pumping my fists.

"What?" Newt asks.

"You don't want to know," I tell him.

He shrugs and we depart from Alby, making our way to the showers.

"I'll wait out here to make sure no one goes in," Newt states.

I bob my head and walk into the bathroom. It has ten different shower stalls, ten toilet stalls, and twelve sinks parallel to the stalls.

I turn on the shower.

* * *

 **Newt's POV:**

I slump against the door after Diana is inside.

Why does she have to be so bloody quiet? I want to get to know what's going on behind those sapphire eyes. She is stunning, you'd have to be blind and deaf not to notice that.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by a beautiful voice singing.

"I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats til the song disappears  
Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"

The boys begin to wake up and make their way over to the bathhouse. They sit around it.

"If only the clockworks could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown  
Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"

Everyone is now seated as close as they can to hear Diana's singing.

"If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
(Only)  
Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"

"Wow," Alby murmurs.

"Yeah," Minho responds.

Looks like living with a girl won't be too bad.

* * *

 **Alby's POV:**

I didn't know what I was expecting when we got a girl but it definitely wasn't Diana. I thought she'd be a shucking pain in the butt. I guess not all girls care about makeup, clothes, and other stuff girls like.

Diana walks out of the bathhouse with the towel wrapped around her dirty blonde hair and her bag slung over her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes widen at the sight of all the Gladers staring at her.

"Um… hello?" she says, uncertain.

Everyone starts greeting her. I walk over to her sling my around her shoulders.

"Mornin', shankette," I greet.

"Morning," she pauses, "shuckface."

We laugh at her use of our curses. She smiles and I have all the air knocked out of me. How can someone have that pretty of a smile?

"Come on shanks! It's time for breakfast!" Newt yells.

The crowd makes its way to the eating area and we get in line for food.

* * *

 **Diana's POV:**

"She didn't even flinch when the Griever jumped at the window! And she was right in front of the window!" Newt retells my morning escapade, "I'm telling you guys, she's one hardcore girl."

The boys at our table murmur their agreement looking at me in awe.

"It's not that big of a deal," I tell them, blushing under their gazes.

"Yes, it is," Newt counters.

I shake my head and eat my eggs and bacon. Minho, who's sitting to my left, attempts to steal my bacon. I slap his hand away from my food.

"Oh! That hurt!" Minho exclaims, rubbing his hand.

I glare at him. "Don't touch my food, shuckface."

I shove the rest of bacon into my mouth and stand up to put my plate away. I walk back to my seat and between Chuck and Minho.

"What's her first job, Alby?" Chuck inquires.

"Like everyone else's, Slicer," the leader replies, eating the last of his egg.

A kid with bad acne I've come to know as Winston speaks up, "You're stuck with me today, greenie."

"Do I start my job after breakfast?" I ask, meeting Alby's dark brown eyes.

"Yes. Winston can take you to the Bloodhouse."

I nod and look into the kitchen. I meet Frypan's eyes and he gives me a lopsided grin. I smile back at him.

"When will I be helping out in the kitchen?"

"In a few days, why?"

"Frypan's nice," I reply.

They get quiet.

Winston stands up, plate in hand. "Time for you to find out what it's like to be a Slicer, greenbean."

* * *

 **Newt's POV:**

"Greenie, quit hugging the pigs!"

I look up from my tomato picking and see Diana hugging a pig while Winston is yelling at her. I grin at her antics.

"You can't make me!" she shouts, "You can't have Eugene!"

She sprints away carrying the pig away in her arms. Winston chases after her, but she's bloody fast. Diana could give Minho a run for his money.

She runs into the Homestead, Winston following behind. I see a window open on the second floor. Diana's standing on the window ledge with 'Eugene' tucked under her arm. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she jumps off the ledge and into the branches of a nearby tree.

Winston's head peeks out the window as Diana scrambles down the tree and sprints off.

"Shuck it, Greenie. You've got some skills." Winston shakes his head. "Keep the pig."

Diana starts cheering, lifting her new pet into the air while dancing around.

Her victory is short lived by a fuming Alby stomping towards her.

* * *

 **Alby's POV:**

"What were you thinking?!" I shout.

She jumps off a window ledge on the second floor and doesn't think she could get hurt! She could've got seriously injured or died!

"To quote, 'You have to save Eugene'," she replies in her quiet, angelic voice.

"You could have got hurt!"

"But I didn't," she counters.

I let out an exasperated sigh. What happened to the shy girl that came out of the box?

"It most likely won't happen again," she assures.

"If it happens again, you're going into the Slammer for two days with only bread as your meals," I lie.

She nods and the pig squeals.

"Why did you even grab the pig?"

Diana's eyes narrow. "His name is Eugene and he doesn't deserve to die."

I shake my head.

"I won't argue or cause issues, just let me keep Eugene."

I look into her eyes. She actually wants the pig.

I concede, "You can keep the pig." she cheers. "But only if you don't cause trouble."

A breathtaking smile spreads across her face. She sets 'Eugene' down and envelopes me in a hug.

"Thank you, Alby. I won't make you regret it," she whispers.

Diana lets go and picks up her pig that sits on the ground.

"GALLY! I GOT A PET PIG!" she screams to her brother.

* * *

A/N:

Comment who you think Diana should end up with. Your options are:

Alby

Frypan

Minho

Newt

Thomas


	4. Chapter 4

**Minho's POV:**

I slow down as I cross through the entry and into the Glade. I inhale deeply while I bend over slightly from exhaustion.

"DIANA GIVE WINSTON BACK THE PIG NOW!" Gally's angry voice shouts.

"But he said I could keep it!"

I let curiosity get the better of me and I jog to the circle of amused Gladers as they watch the siblings argue.

"You can't just keep the pig," Gally states, "How are you going to feed him? Where are you going to keep him?"

Frypan answers before Diana can. "I can give him scraps from the kitchen."

Diana gives him a beautiful smile that takes my breath away. It also sparks jealousy, Frypan doesn't deserve that smile.

"See, one problem solved."

"And what about the other?"

She ponders this with an adorable expression before replying, "Eugene can just stay in my room."

Eugene? She named the pig _Eugene_?! Out of all things she could choose from.

Clearly Gally was having the same thoughts. " _Eugene_?! You gave the _pig_ a _name_?!

"Obviously," she responds, rolling her eyes, "I couldn't just be like 'hey, pig, get over here'. Then they wouldn't know if I was talking to Eugene or you."

The sends the crowd into laughter, except Gally who lets out a huff and crosses his arms over his chest. "That isn't helping your case."

Diana just gives him a closed eye smile before picking up Eugene and walking away.

"This conversation isn't over!"

She just waves her hand and continues her path to wherever she's going.

* * *

 **Newt's POV:**

"Where'd she go?" Alby mutters, a twig snapping under his foot as we search for are lost girl.

We've got the whole Glade searching for her, but we have yet to actually find her.

Where could she have gone? Gally was for sure that she'd never go into the maze and the Glade isn't that big.

"I know you guys like Diana," Gally announces, not bothering to look at them.

Minho, Alby, and I freeze. Was it really that obvious? Wait, they like her too?!

"I don't really care if you shanks see her, as long as she cares about you back," Gally continues, ignoring our expressions, "She's not here, I'm going to go check elsewhere."

Gally turns and begins to walk away, leaving us to stare at his green shirt clad back. "Also, if you break her heart, well, you'll wish you were in the maze for a night instead, Diana was always one to support an eye for an eye."

Eye for an eye? So Diana believes if we hurt her, she gets to hurt us back. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared.

"Well _that_ was interesting," Minho states, trying to lighten the mood but ultimately failing.

I turn to Alby. " _You_ like her."

Alby shifts his weight to his heels. "Possibly."

I open my mouth to reply, but I'm cut off by angelic laughter.

We begin to walk quickly, following the ringing until we come to the kitchen. Alby opens the door and we see our lost shankette sitting on the counter with Frypan's face centimeters from hers.

 **A/N:**

 **My apologies about the short chapter and the cliffhanger, but I promise a longer chapter and some Newt and Diana moments next week, I might even throw in some Alby and Diana. Comment who you want Diana to end up with out of Thomas, Newt, Minho, Alby, and Frypan.**


End file.
